fictober 2019
by simbalaika
Summary: Serie de historietas separadas por capítulos los cuales se deben subir durante el mes de Octubre. Es exactamente lo mismo que el "Inktober" pero en escritos. Los capítulos pueden tener que ver o no entre ellos, se avisará al principio de éstas.
1. Máquina

Sé que llego tarde para hacerlo pero me fue imposible hacerlo antes. Disculpen las molestias.

No terminé el fictober del año pasado, pero tampoco es la meta, sino pasarla bien y entrenar la imaginación. Este año trataré de terminarlo sin agobiarme tanto con el tema, pero espero entiendan si algún día me retraso o no termino el fictober.

Los personajes Five night' at Freddy's no me pertenecen.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Se miró en el reflejo de aquel espejo de pared que de alguna forma había sobrevivido a todo lo ocurrido durante esa eterna y maldita noche. Sus ahora robóticos ojos observaban con una mezcla entre parsimonia y desdén lo que ahora constituía su cuerpo. No le sorprendía lo que estaba viendo, pero tampoco le desagradaba, era... _Complejo._ Ya no dependía de células vivas para existir, le gustara o no, ¿Para qué oponerse? Su limitancia de edad ya no sería un grave problema, seguramente. Quizá hasta podría ser eterno aquello que le sucedía, si es que así lo deseaba. O quizá sólo trataba de esconder una angustia interna que luchaba para salir al exterior.

Se tocó lo que ahora representaba su estómago y el choque metálico resonó por todo el tétrico y silencioso lugar, pero no pareció importarle. Empezó a apretar con sus dedos aquellas masas de carne que sobresalían del traje aún más rojizo que de costumbre por la cantidad de sangre que aún brotaba con cada mínimo movimiento que hacía. No le dolía arrancar aquellos pedazos de carne, más sentía una especie de cosquilleo por dónde tocaba. ¿Seguía teniendo algún tipo de conexión con ese cadáver inmóvil? Le dio curiosidad.

Con calma pero sin detenerse siguió quitando aquello que sobresalía del traje y cada vez sentía menos aquellas extrañas cosquillas, como si lo último que los conectaba se estuviera debilitando o apagando. No sintió satisfacción cuando empezó a costarle arrancar ya no pedazos de carne, sino trozos de hueso o similares. Gruñó, algo le decía que no mantuviera eso dentro de sí y la idea se hacía más fuerte en su cabeza conforme pasaban los minutos.

En un momento dado su mano se atascó entre las costuras y cables de su metálico cuerpo, obligándose a usar aquel garfio que sustituía una mano entera para apartar, no sin demasiado cuidado, aquellos molestos cables. Desgarró también más costuras de las partes que conformaban su aspecto físico exterior, que hacían el intento de esconder la fealdad interna de lo que ahora era, le daba igual. Sólo quería quitarse lo que no tendría que tener en su interior.

-Na...- Una voz masculina, rasposa, agria y tosca se detuvo antes de terminar de pronunciar aquel nombre que ya no existía.- Foxy, detente, no puedes hacerlo tú sólo.-

Un escalofrío de puro terror le habría recorrido la espalda en el pasado aquel tono tan profundamente fantasmal, pero ahora no le provocó más que unas extrañas ganas de permitir que se le acercara para ayudarle. No supo porqué, no lo reconocía, pero algo le repetía en su mente que él le ayudaría, que su intención no era causarle más dolor.

...

Dolor. Esa palabra sí le causó un horrible escalofrío por todo su nuevo cuerpo. Tembló notablemente, un flash le cruzó sus únicos recuerdos, los cuales sólo se repetía la sensación de estar siendo arrastrado hacia el mismísimo infierno, aunque estaba claro que, de existir, no se encontraba ahí. Pero ya no dolía. El dolor había cesado misteriosamente. No sabía porqué, pero aquello no le gustaba. ¿Era normal que después de tanto no sintiera nada? Antes, al primer momento de estar entre metal, cables y tela, sí lo sintió. Sintió ira, odio, rencor... ¿Porqué ya no lo sentía? Era cierto que habían pasado algunos sucesos muy rápidos y sin duda llenos de sensaciones desagradables, pero ya se había acabado eso, ya no estaban esos sentimientos. Ahora su única compañía en su interior era la confusión y una pequeña pero creciente curiosidad por aquellos que le rodeaban.

Uno le acababa de llamar Foxy. Entonces lo que significaba eso le revolvió el estómago tan sólo un segundo. ¿Su nombre sería ese a partir de ahora? Lo conocía. Antes ese nombre era repetido con frecuencia a su alrededor. ¿Pero si era Foxy, entonces cómo podía haber que alguien a su alrededor que también se llamara así? ¿Había dos "Foxy"?

Una leve sacudida le sacó de sus pensamientos. Instintivamente golpeó con la mano que tenía libre lo que se le había acercado, resultando en ser quien primeramente se le dirigió. Se detuvo al momento, con su brazo rozando el del otro, mirándolo a los ojos.

No le gustó su mirada dorada. No estaba contento, pero tampoco parecía realmente enfadado. ¿Quizá era pena o disgusto? ¿Porqué? ¿Sabía más de sí porque acaso le conoció antes? No se acordaba, pero le resultó extrañamente familiar y no le causó desconfianza, así que simplemente se dejó hacer por él, permitiendo que con el garfio del contrario más huesos fueran quebrados y sacados. El alivio era cada vez más intenso cuando un pedazo de ese cuerpo salía de dentro suyo.

Seguramente tendría que sentir asco, miedo o alguna sensación desagradable pensar y ver aquella escena, pero la realidad era distinta, se sentía bien, ya n era eso, mantenerlo sería contraproducente y a la larga le provocaría más problemas que beneficios.

Lo observó mejor, su figura era muy diferente a la suya. Mientras poseía una boca grande y alargada hacia delante el otro traía un aspecto parecido a su difunto cuerpo pero más musculosa, aunque también presentaba daños serios, solo que a él no le brotaba sangre, sino le sobresalían cables. La figura que tenía no iba vestido, excepto unos pantalones desgarrados. En cambio el otro llevaba más ropa, camisa igual de desgarrada y maltrecha que su cuerpo, un abrigo de tela dura, de unos colores oscuros y tenía cabello rojizo. Lo único que parecían tener en común era el color de ojos y en que tenían las mismas orejas.

-¿¡PORQUÉ LA ESTÁS AYUDANDO?! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESTO?!-

La nueva voz que se hizo presente, de alguien parecido al pelirrojo, pero con el cabello mucho más largo y azulado, con ojos verdes fruosos, taladró su cabeza de forma agónica, su mirada se volvió temerosa y la figura que le extraía trozo a trozo su antigua cáscara lo notó y deteniéndose. Mientras el goteante de sangre permaneció inmóvil, casi congelado, quien había levantado a voz trató de lanzarse contra el primero que se pronunció, pero no pudo, pues detrás de él una figura tétrica, delgada y negra se lo impedía, no muy clara el cómo lo hacía.

-Pasaste por lo mismo, tendrías que ser el primero en comprender todo esto. Se acabó, por más que grites no lo podrás revertir, cuanto antes lo aceptes mejor para el resto. No tengo ganas de escuchar a la niñita exploradora lloriquear por su novia muerta.-

¿"Novia... Muerta"? ¿Eso era aquel cadáver gorgoteante dentro de su cuerpo? Sintió que tendría que recordar algo importante, pero era incapaz, su mente estaba por completo en blanco, no pensaba en nada realmente, a parte de concentrarse en el ahora y los que estaban a su alrededor. Ladeó la cabeza una vez la veloz agonía se marchó, regresando su empezaba curiosidad.

-¿Me conocías?-

El tiempo pareció congelarse cuando, por primera vez, habló. Su voz no era humana, estaba claro, no había rastro de lo que una vez tuvo. Quizá fue por casualidad, por algún aspecto fantasmagórico o paranormal, o quizá fue simplemente porque era la primera vez que tomó la palabra, pero su voz sonaba muy parecida del que primeramente le dedicó una oración. Puede que por eso aquel metálico cuerpo hubiera tratado de imitarle, pero en el último momento, antes de terminar de pronunciar su pregunta, se volvió de un tono menos áspero y más agudo. No le sorprendió para nada, no le molestaba ni le agradaba su tono de voz, le era indiferente ese detalle.

Un sollozo al fin se hizo presente y resultó estar en la misma dirección por la que el otro Foxy estuvo minutos antes. Otra vez sintió esa agonía taladrarle la cabeza fugazmente. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo importante, y no entendía el qué.

Cabello amarillento y ojos azules, ese ser le observaba con dolor en la mirada, casi en desesperación, tapándose su boca, como tratando de aguantar los sollozos. Su cuerpo no parecía estar en sintonía con ella, pues su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, soltando pequeños quejidos entre tanto. Alguien a su lado, de cabellos castaños, casi idéntico a dos más más atrás de ellos, le puso una mano en el hombro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Trataba de reconfortarle? ¿Porqué?

Eran lo mismo. Pero físicamente ellos se parecían mucho más a los cadáveres que alguna vez fueron.

Y no sentía nada. ¿Pero por qué y cómo los demás si lo hacían?

El de cabellos azules pareció enmudecer e incluso palidecer con su inocente pregunta. Le miró, con más curiosidad si cabía. Cada vez entendía menos, y aunque no necesitaba saber las cosas rápidamente igual le producía curiosidad tratar de entender lo que ella no parecía comprender.

Pues ahora ya no era humana, sino o mismo que ellos. Una máquina.


	2. Delirios

Capítulo muy corto peor creo que la esencia es la suficiente. Espero os guste. ¡Disfrutad!

Los animatrónicos no me pertenecen. La historia y su autoría sí me pertenecen.

-

Se levantó con un suave dolor en la espalda. Se estiró perezosamente y gruñó cuando sintió un pequeño latigazo en la nuca, producto de la ligera contractura muscular que posiblemente tenía. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos mientras se masajeó un poco la zona de los hombros y la nuca en un intento de calmar sus adoloridos músculos y después se dirigió al baño. Trató de concentrarse tan sólo en su propio reflejo, ignorando el resto y con la manos se arregló ligeramente el cabello enmarañado que traía.

Mantuvo su vista al frente, casi soñolienta aún, de no ser por aquel ente que la observaba a su lado con una tétrica sonrisa. Se vistió sin acercarse a la esencia, siempre alerta por el rabillo del ojo de que hiciera algún movimiento sospechoso, pero jamás entrando en su campo de visión. No, eso nunca ocurriría. Sin ganas de darse una ducha, decidió que más tarde se ocuparía de ese asunto higiénico, nada más llevaba dos días sin ducharse como era debido, no pasaba nada, ella no decidía esas cosas. Esa compañía no dejaba nunca de verla, a excepción de ciertos momentos en la semana, lo cual la muchacha aprovechaba para satisfacer esas necesidades básicas que se negaba a mostrarle.

Se dirigió entonces al comedor y empezó a preparar su desayuno a partir de lo que encontró en la mesa de la cocina: Pan, una tostadora, mermeladas de varios tipos y huevos. Caprichoso encima. Tratando de ignorar con toda el alma pensamientos negativos que la hicieran mostrar el más mínimo desagrado, solamente dedicó la siguiente media hora en preparar diversas tostadas, abrir los botes de mermelada y ponerlas ordenadas en la mesa; desde la que le gustaban a ella hasta las que le gustaban a él, y hacer un par de huevos fritos para cada uno, dejándolo en la mesa en sus lugares respectivos.

No comprendía cómo era posible que ese energúmeno tuviera algo tan humano como el hambre y la capacidad para comer, pero siendo honesta le resbala por completo el cómo y porqué. Su estómago revuelto por la ansiedad se negó a permitir la entrada de toda esa comida e igualmente se tragó todo lo que le correspondía. No se atrevía a dejar ni la más migaja de pan.

Cuando acabó se quedó sentada mirando por la televisión unas noticias que le eran indiferentes, pero la distraían lo suficiente para no salir corriendo y sentenciarse entonces. Esperaba que el condenado terminara, el cual siempre se tardaba más que ella con la única intención de retarla, pero nunca conseguía el resultado esperado, encontrándose con una humana ignorante que le hacía el vacío. ¿Porqué se dedicaba a atormentarla? Sabía la respuesta, la negaba, pero la conocía. En el momento que ambos platos estuvieron vacíos, sin posar sus ojos en él sujetó la vajilla y los introdujo en el lavaplatos después de pasarles algo de agua. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, era desesperante la sensación de estar continuamente siendo observado, al menos a ella, le impedía dormir y descansar con normalidad, estando siempre alerta. Bostezó en silencio y continuó con sus quehaceres, que no eran más que un par de lavadoras y sacar un poco de polvo. Sólo debía concentrarse en sus tareas e ignorar por completo aquella cosa a su lado, que a dónde fuera ésta la seguía como si fuera una sombra.

Qué irónico. Es lo que se dijo a sí misma cuando empezó a verlo. "_Es tu sombra, no creas en delirios"._ Se repitió una y otra vez en su mente, mientras ignoraba aquella esencia tratando de mantener su cordura al límite. Se dio cuenta de que no eran simples delirios o alucinaciones, era algo completamente real, estaba ahí y no la dejaba en paz.

Ojalá de verdad, fuera un maldito delirio.


	3. Tormenta (rated M)

**Los personajes de fnaf no me pertenecen. Nala y la historia sí me pertenecen y son de mi autoría.**

.

.

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad la mayor parte del tiempo a excepción de cuando un rayo caía del cielo, dejando entrever un par de siluetas, una encima de la otra en contacto. Ligeros gemidos, gruñidos y movimientos se escuchaban, dejando que la oscuridad les diera la intimidad que deseaban mientras aquellos ruidos dejaban a la imaginación pensar qué era lo que ocurría. Con un rápido y silencioso movimiento la figura más corpulenta levantó a la otra más pequeña y fina, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa en el proceso. Con cierta brusquedad pero vigilando de no hacerle daño empotró la espalda de la chica que tenía en brazos en la fría pared para después regresar sus labios con los de ella. Su pelo se interpuso entre ambos, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó, siguieron con la pasión que sus labios deseaban darse mutuamente.

Con una agonía impaciente la chica se separó unos segundos para quitarse una las pocas prendas de ropa que mantenía, en ese momento el sujetador, para invitar al fuerte compañero que tenía prácticamente encima a besar y lamer con lujuria sus senos. Él no tardó ni un segundo después de que esa parte tan deliciosa fuera descubierta para saborearla. Casi gruñendo del fuerte y placentero cosquilleo que eso le provocaba la muchacha sujetó la rebelde melena del pelirrojo para guiarlo por dónde más disfrutaba, además de detenerlo si se pasaba de la raya, que por fortuna éste era capaz de contenerse. Mordiéndose los labios suspiró de satisfacción cuando uno de los dedos del contrario acarició el interior de sus muslos después de apartar la última pieza de ropa que la tapaba y se estremeció moviendo la pelvis para invitarlo a volver hacerlo, todo mientras el chico seguía devorando con pasión sus pechos.

Otro escalofrío regresó por todo su cuerpo cuando el mismo dedo regresó en el interior de sus muslos, esta vez quedándose en el lugar y empezando a acariciar aquella zona tan puramente placentera. Gritó su nombre, que en un segundo le respondió regresando sus labios con los de ella, siendo ahora dos los dedos que acariciaban su interior. Le rodeó con los brazos de nuevo para pegarlo más a ella, suplicando por más, empezando a mover su cadera insistentemente con una mirada igual de suplicante que sus gemidos ante las atenciones que le daba.

No se quedó solamente disfrutando de aquel contacto que la hacía desear arder por dentro, una de sus manos bajó hasta el molesto pantalón del chico y con más soltura de la que se podría haber esperado le desabrochó el cinturón y la bragueta para abrir un acceso hasta aquel palpitante miembro. Intrudujo su mano y le acarició con la punta de los dedos, mirándolo a los ojos con cierta mirada desafiante, como retándolo a que le mostrara cuanto placer aquello le producía. Él, ciertamente orgulloso tuvo que contener un deseado gruñido y, en venganza por eso inesperado reto introdujo finalmente sus dedos dentro de ella. Como si de una competición se tratara, la chica calló un gemido que se le atragantó y buscando una forma de evitar perder en ese improvisado juego, mordió su hombro mientras su mano sujetó el miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo con insistencia. Sonrió victoriosa cuando él no pudo callar un gruñido de satisfacción ante tales caricias.

Sus ojos inmediatamente regresaron a juntarse. La lujuria en ambos era intensa y las ganas de aumentar el placer que sentían casi desesperantes. Se besaron intensamente, mordiendo los labios del contrario una y otra vez, lamiendo el cuello y la nuca del otro suplicantes de sentir el calor mutuo. Regresaron a la cama, que estaba hecha un desastre, dando a entender que llevaban mucho rato disfrutando del uno al otro. Al sentir las sábanas debajo de sí, la chica levantó la cabeza antes de que sus labios fueran atrapados nuevamente por los de él y apartó su larga caballera e invitó al otro a besar su cuello, que con gusto éste aceptó, deseoso de su piel.

Más gruñidos y gemidos dieron paso por la habitación. Ni la lluvia insistente ni el viento golpeando las ventanas conseguían acallar la pasión que esos dos se profesaban mutuamente. Había sido tanto el tiempo que se habían deseado pero no se atrevieron a dar un paso al respecto, que ahora todo ese período les estaba exigiendo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ella sintió de nuevo los dedos del pelirrojo entrar en el interior de sus muslos y se sujetó en las sábanas dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de placer, arqueando la espalda y moviendo su pelvis en busca de más. Con una sonrisa casi maliciosa el chico la observó como si se tratara de un depredador a punto de saltar encima de su presa, devorándola con la mirada, complacido por verla tan sumisa. Sabía que ella estaba arqueando la espalda para algo más que para sentir sus dedos dentro de sí. Le miró una vez más desafiante, como diciéndole en silencio que le restaba retando de nuevo, que quería ver hasta cual provocación aguantaba antes de necesitar llegar al clímax del asunto.

Vaya con la muchacha, parecía un adorable, tímido y débil corderito, pero no era más que una fachada, pues en su interior se escondía una loba con todas sus garras y dientes con deseos de abrirle la piel a tiras. Eso sólo consiguió que la deseara más todavía. Con un gruñido gutural aceleró sus movimientos en el interior de la chica, desafiándola a ella de regreso, viéndola retorcerse de placer y luchando para no suplicarle más.

En un momento, no mucho después, ella le pidió detenerse. No parecía querer parar y su mirada se lo confirmaba. ¿Qué estaba tramando? Pese a su propio deseo sexual _y depredador_, la soltó y le permitió levantarse. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar si ocurría algo que ella se le abalanzó y lo besó de nuevo, pegando sus senos en su pecho. El calor que sintió fue suficiente para hacerlo gemir mientras sentía las manos de ella recorrerle el estómago y pelvis. Bastó una mirada para entender todo y saber que era el momento. Ese momento que tantísimo tiempo había deseado ahora estaba a punto de culminar.

Se fusionaron por completo, sin dejar de besarse, sin dejar paso a la vergüenza o cualquier sentimiento que pudiera tirarlos para atrás. Él se levantó hasta estar en una posición sentada, aún ella encima suya y por fin pudo saborear el auténtico placer. Aquello que por fin estuvo anhelando tantísimo tiempo, al fin se hizo realidad. Y entonces otro trueno se escuchó en la lejanía, por lo visto ya se estaba haciendo de día pues los primeros rayos de Sol se hicieron presentes traspasando los cristales de las ventanas, advirtiendo con ello que aquella noche de tormenta ya había terminado.


	4. Hospital

Un golpe, parecido al de un objeto pesado caer desde cierta altura se escuchó desde toda la pizzería. Algunos de los que estaban ahí les pilló con la guardia baja, sobresaltándoles, mientras pudieron escuchar un grito lleno de furia y una carcajada muy sonora. Con cierto estupor se acercaron dónde hubo el fuerte golpe y se encontraron con Bonnie en el suelo, con uno de sus brazos mirando para un lado anormal, pues el codo se había fracturado y estaba doblado por el costado contrario. El conejo trató de levantarse pero no pudo, pues había impactado con un par de sillas al caer desde el escenario y se había enredado con ellas. Empezó a soltar injurias contra el culpable de su caída accidental, que no era otro que Foxy, quien estaba demasiado ocupado riendo para preocuparse por el estado de su compañero.

-¿¡Ya te has vuelto a caer?! ¡Al final Fazbear nos echará las culpas de sus estúpidas peleas de "miren que macho soy"! Podrían comportarse un rato, parecen niños pequeños.- Se quejó la única humana del lugar, Carina. Las demás chicas se habían retrasado, unas por asuntos familiares y otras porque posiblemente se habían quedado dormidas.

-Técnicamente lo somos.- Musitó con rabia el conejo violeta que, ya cansado de insultar a su cánido compañero, se dedicaba ahora a tratar de poner su extremidad tal y como debía, por supuesto, sin conseguir buenos resultados. Con más estupor Bonnie observó parte su brazo derecho desenganchándose por la parte del codo, consiguiendo nuevamente las carcajadas del zorro y ahora también las de Toy Freddy y Toy Chica que estaban observando la escena junto a Carina, divertidos.

-We, ¿Te lo tenías que arrancar? Creía que para ti era un trauma perder uno de los brazos.- Lo observó con un rostro casi desesperado, intentando enganchar de nuevo las dos partes de su brazo sin éxitos. La morena rodó los ojos y se le acercó, teniendo que agacharse un poco para quedar a la par con la altura de sus ojos.- Nala está en la sala de reparaciones con Mangle, pídele que te ayude.- Como veía a venir la actitud desagradable del chico respecto a su amiga, le puso un dedo en los labios, a modo de acallarlo, esperando que teniendo su único brazo útil ocupado agarrando el destrozado, no le diera un manotazo para apartarla.- Si prefieres esperar toda la noche hasta mañana para ser reparado, entonces no vayas. Pero si quieres recuperarlo cuanto antes, es tu única opción.- Se encogió de hombros y se levantó, marchándose de la sala junto a los dos Toys, empezando una plática con ellos.

-Sí, conejito, ve con la humanita de las niñitas exploradoras a que te cure tu bracito.- Se burló Foxy en un tono de cachondeo, no perdiendo tiempo para tratar de meter leña al fuego y hacer enojar a Bonnie. El roedor recibió varios insultos y más burlas de su parte, pero lo ignoró tanto como pudo mientras al fin se levantaba torpemente. Se insultaron mutuamente unos segundos más y entonces se dirigió hacia la sala de reparaciones, gruñendo por lo bajo, ante la atenta y divertida mirada del pelirrojo.

Con pasos pesados y lentos caminó hasta su destino, no demasiado entusiasmado. Ya hacía bastante que Nala estaba en la pizzería y no era la primera vez que le reparaba una parte de su cuerpo que se había estropeado, pero no por ello terminaba de aceptarla. Sí, era amiga de Luz y las demás. Sí, pese a los múltiples insultos y burlas que le hacían, ella siempre estaba a su lado si necesitaba alguna cosa. Sí, habían discutido también más de una vez y casi le vuela la cabeza de un sopapo en repetidas ocasiones, debido al carácter explosivo de ambos. Ugh, realmente era algo que no le gustaba tener que pensar. Era consciente de que no la trataría así para toda la eternidad, al fin y al cabo, él era bastante tolerante respecto a las humanas, a diferencia de Freddy por ejemplo. Pero su orgullo le pasaba factura y no le gustaba ser agradable con ella, aunque un par de veces ya la había tratado con menos frialdad sin darse cuenta.

Pudo oír su voz entremezclada con la de la versión femenina del zorro antes de empujar un poco la puerta, notando que ya se encontraba un poco abierta. Cuando la puerta chirrió ligeramente las observó callar y le miraron con curiosidad, en especial la muchacha humana. En el siguiente segundo Toy Foxy esbozó una tétrica sonrisa, lista para sustituir a su versión old a la hora de meterse con Bonnie.

-Sabía que aparecerías por aquí.- Espetó con tono burlesco, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de Nala, que la regañaba en silencio mientras se empezaba a reír.- ¿Quién sino se mete tantos golpazos él sólo?- Preguntó con tono sarcástico, riendo más fuerte a sabiendas que había conseguido su objetivo de molestarlo.

-Cierra la boca, travesti.-Le contestó con un gruñido profundo, irritado. Viendo que la mesa más cercana era ocupada por la albina, caminó hasta estar en otra y ahí dejó su brazo derecho, manteniéndose en silencio, mirando a la humana pero luchando para no posar sus ojos en el cuerpo semi desnudo de su compañera animatrónica, pues al estar siendo recompuesta, era incongruente que mantuviera parte de la ropa puesta. No le apenaba nada verla, no era lo mismo que ver un cuerpo humano auténtico desnudo, pero igual no quería que entonces le hicieran coñas con ese tema. Ya bastantes tenían para meterse con él.

Minutos después, aburrido, decidió distraerse mirando la habitación. Habían reformado la sala. Ahora era bastante más grande y contenían mucha más variedad de piezas de recambio y herramientas de trabajo, entre ellas más mesas, las cuales en ellas los tumbaban cuando algún trabajador los reparaba. Normalmente recaía en Nala, motivo por el que la contrataron en la pizzería. Sabía que ahora estaba ocupada montando a Mangle, quien por culpa de la torpeza de un trabajador novato había quedado medio desmontada, teniendo que ser armada de nuevo. Agradeció que no le dirigiera la palabra en ese momento, respetando su mal humor, que estaba seguro su rostro seguía siendo tan expresivo como siempre y era fácil leerle las pocas emociones que le dedicaba. Como no era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación, ella había aprendido a lidiar con el rechazo de Bonnie y poco a poco parecía comprender sus deseos cuando estaban en una misma sala y tenían que interactuar. Mangle simplemente le ignoró y mantuvo su charla de antes con la chica, como si de repente no se acordara de su existencia.

Una hora después finalmente terminó con la zorrita y ésta, satisfecha y feliz de recuperar su hipotética hermosura, se marchó, en busca probablemente de algún animatrónico a quien joder un rato. Como sea, a él no le importaba ni lo más mínimo eso. Con tranquilidad Nala ordenó todo lo que había usado para Mangle y no tuvo prisa en dirigirse hasta Bonnie, que recibió una de sus cándidas sonrisas, aunque le devolvió una mirada fría y desafiante. Parece que no le importó, pues su tono de voz sonó dulce y animado. Últimamente parecía más alegre que de costumbre.

-Que cicatriz de batalla tan bonita.- Y como de costumbre, trataba de romper el hielo con un chiste o gracieta. Gruñó en respuesta, pero extrañamente no la amedrentó.- Oh venga, tienes que estar orgulloso. Si yo hiciera lo que tú con Foxy me despedazaría.- Durante un segundo su rostro puso una mueca infantil molesta, como haciendo un puchero.- Se te rompe un brazo y una hermosa enfermera te lo recoloca, ¡que suerte tienes!- Y se rió un poco, ignorando por completo la mirada mortal que le dedicó. Golpeteó un poco la mesa para indicarle que se sentara en ella y después empezó a traer las piezas necesarias junto a algunas herramientas antes de inspeccionarle el brazo.

Se dejó hacer en silencio. No le gustaba que extraños lo tocaran y tampoco que sus conocidos lo hicieran sin su permiso. Pero tuvo que reconocer para sí mismo que ya no sentía ese repugnante sentimiento de rechazo cuando Nala lo tocaba, como ocurría al principio. Ahora era algo más bien neutral. Le daba igual para ser sinceros.

-Te tengo que quitar la ropa.-

Okey, eso no se lo esperaba. Alzó las orejas y la miró como si estuviera loca, llegando a inclinarse hacia el lado contrario de ella, como si no quisiera que le obligara, aunque ambos sabían que no podría ni aunque lo intentase. La chica, al ver su reacción se sonrojó un poco al comprender que había hecho mal la petición.

-¡No! ¡No lo digo por lo que estás pensando! Tengo que cambiarte el brazo desde el hombro, el codo está destrozado, es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de arreglar semejante estropicio, tengo que quitarte la parte de arriba de la ropa para poder trabajar. Perdón, lo dije de forma errónea, no quería asustarte.-

-No me asustaste.- La cortó enseguida el conejo, ofendido por su última frase. La muchacha hizo un amago de rodar los ojos, pero prefirió no provocarlo más con alguna acción que lo irritara, pues ya lo estaba bastante.

-Venga, te ayudaré un poc...- La apartó ligeramente con su brazo bueno, para impedir que lo tocara. Nala acabó por respetar su orgullo y lo observó mientras que torpemente se trataba de quitar el chaleco y descordar los botones de la camisa.- ¿Seguro no quieres que...?- Una mirada de advertencia por su parte fue suficiente para acallarla. Tozudo el conejo.- Vale, vale, tú mandas.- Alzó un poco los brazos en modo de rendición, dejando que se espabilara solo.

Diez minutos después al fin pudo deshacerse de la ropa que llevaba en la parte superior del cuerpo y permitió de nuevo que regresara a tocarlo. Empezó a desconectarle el diferente cableado de su brazo dañado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de dejar de sentir por completo aquella extremidad. Cuando eso ocurrió los malos recuerdos de cuando no poseía cara ni su brazo izquierdo se hicieron presentes en su mente, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Nala, quien había observando la mirada afectada del de ojos rojos.

-Bonnie, ¿estás bien?- Pues aunque las demás chicas le habían contado de sus experiencias con los animatronicos antes de que ella llegara, no era consciente del verdadero terror que el orejudo tenía ante la pérdida de extremidades. Y menos posibilidades había tenido cuando éste mismo nunca se lo contó ni los demás lo hicieron. Se detuvo en seco de su trabajo y acercó su rostro al de él, tratando de averiguar algo por su mirada perdida, la cual parecía centrada en observar el brazo desechado.

Se angustió al no recibir ni un mero insulto de su parte, pues eso no era normal. Fijó su vista a donde miraba y se encontró con las piezas desechadas de su antiguo brazo. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con su actuar tan extraño tener una extremidad menos? Con algo de desconcierto tocó el pecho del contrario y lo agitó suavemente, tratando de que regresara en sí. Seguramente se ganaría varios insultos y hasta quizás un manotazo, pero no podía dejar el conejo en ese estado tan extraño.

Cuando notó la cálida mano humana fue como si le hubieran puesto un desfribilador en el pecho. Saltó de su sitio y casi estuvo de golpearla por accidente. Se cayó al suelo por segunda vez en la noche volviendo a gritar molesto y un poco avergonzado por su torpeza.

-¡Oh Dios santo, Bonnie, ¿estás bien?!- Pese a que podía ponerse en pie solo, se encontraba un poco anonadado por su propio actuar y le permitió que lo tomara del brazo y le hiciera de punto de apoyo. Aunque no era lo más común que permitiese aquello, Nala no se dio cuenta del detalle. Como siempre actuaba de forma exagerada y se perdía los detalles importantes de las cosas.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Parecías perdido en tus pensamientos.- Cuando el conejo volvió a estar sentado, dejó de tocarle y se mantuvo al frente, mirándole con cierta preocupación.

Gruñó más por vergüenza por la situación tan patética que había ocurrido que porque estuviera molesto con ella. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan estúpidamente torpe? Tenía que superar esa época tan odiosa de su vida, hacía ya varios años de eso, ahora tenía rostro y brazos, no lo iban a dejar tirado otra vez. Espabila Bonnie.- Estoy bien, perdí el equilibrio, nada más.- Una excusa de lo más barata pero no tenía ganas de mantener ningún tipo de conversación profunda con nadie y menos con ella.- Sólo ponme el brazo y cállate.- Sonó más agresivo y desagradable de lo que quería sonar, Nala no había hecho nada malo para recibir aquella respuesta.

...

Se sorprendió al estar pensando en eso. Era la primera vez que le importaba el tono agresivo en el que se le dirigía. La miró y notó un destello decepcionado en sus ojos, claramente no se esperaba aquella respuesta tan brusca por su parte.

El silencio se hizo presente y Nala trabajó sin dirigirle la palabra, sin siquiera musitar las típicas palabras o frases que susurraba cuando trabajaba, normalmente haciendo alusión que se le dificultaba algo o recordar el siguiente paso a hacer para implementarle la siguiente pieza. ¿Estaba molesta? Encima se mosqueaba ella cuando él era el que tendría que estarlo. Humanos.

Al cabo de dos horas más al fin terminó de implementarle el nuevo brazo. Se sintió como nuevo, era reconfortante recuperar su extremidad. Se vistió y volvió a mover el brazo, como asegurándose que realmente estaba todo bien. Sonrió satisfecho de forma involuntaria podría ir a reunirse de nuevo con Luz, pues ya la había llegado escuchar hacía una media hora.

Apenas bajó de la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado cuando sus orejas se irguieron ante la sorpresa de ver a Nala tropezar y caerse de cruces al suelo, con varias herramientas entre las manos que hicieron impacto contra el piso, resonando el eco por toda la habitación junto al quejido de dolor de la muchacha, que se llevó una de sus manos rápidamente a su torso.

El olor de sangre le excitó durante unos segundos, siempre le ocurría cuando alguien que no eran las cuatro idiotas que tenía como amigas humanas sangraban y Nala no era excepción a la regla. Parpadeó un par de veces para recobrar la cordura y volvió a mirarla. Ya estaba tapando la palma de su mano izquierda con un trapo. Parte de la tela se tiñó de rojo mientras ella sólo podía soltar injurias luchando por no empezar a llorar del dolor, hipando un poco. Apenas consciente de sus movimientos se le acercó y tomó su mano herida para inspeccionarla. Recibió varios golpes y gritos por ello, pero por una vez los ignoró, concentrado en la herida. No parecía gran cosa, era bastante pequeña, pero sí brotaba bastante sangre. Posiblemente se perforó alguna arteria secundaria.

-¡Bonnie me haces daño, me cago en tu puta madre!- Entre lágrimas la chica le chilló de nuevo, intentando apartarle sus manos de su brazo con la mano sana. De repente fue arrastrada fuera de la sala y conducida hasta los baños, en los que inmediatamente después le introdujo la mano debajo de la fresca agua. No pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor ante ello. En ese momento aparecieron Luz, Nozomi y Toy Bonnie que escucharon en griterío. Los tres quedaron igual de sorprendidos al ver a Bonnie... ¿Ayudando a Nala? Ni siquiera la personalidad chillona y nerviosa del conejo azul pudo reaccionar ante esa estrafalaria escena.

Pero la más sorprendida fue la propia Nala que se quedó mirando al violeta con cara estupefacta, dejándose hacer por completo por él, que mantenía su mano debajo del agua hasta que ésta estuvo limpia y la sangre no brotaba con tanta intensidad. Entonces la soltó y dejó que se tapara la herida con el papel de manos. En cuanto dejó de tocarla miró a los tres que se mantenían en la puerta flipando en todos los colores posibles y se molestó un poco, era algo insultante que se sorprendieran tanto por ese gesto hacia alguien, aunque se tratara de Nala.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ofendido, frunciendo el ceño.

-Te dije Nala, a Bonnie le caes bien.- Las palabras de Luz ofendieron aún más al conejo mayor que no tardó en quejarse y negar aquello, alegando que sólo le devolvía el favor de haberle arreglado el brazo, que no le gustaba deber favores a nadie sin reparar en el pequeñito sonrojo que se le estaba formando en las mejillas.

Nala se lo quedó mirando un tanto en shock mientras su pareja se le acercó y le inspeccionó la mano, empezando a quejarse después, murmurando algo de no se qué de curarle.

Meh, Bonnie no le prestaó atención, bastante trabajo tenía intentando negar que había ayudado a Nala por un motivo que no fuese el de pagarle el favor de recolocarle el brazo. El azulado acompañó a Nala afuera de los baños pero antes de seguir ella se detuvo y le miró, aún un poco sorprendida pero con una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

-Gracias Bonnie.-Y después se fue junto a BonBon hacia la oficina, en busca de un kit médico para tratarse la herida. Bonnie, por su lado apartó la mirada y musitó algo ininteligible, bajando las orejas ligeramente.

-Tú te rompes el brazo, ella se agujerea la mano. Chamo, esto al final parecerá un hospital.- Se quejó Nozomi mientras los restantes salían de ahí, volviendo a una de las salas principales.- Menos mal tenemos al enfermero Bonnie por si nos hacemos daño.- Y las risas de las dos humanas no se hicieron esperar mientras el conejo se quejaba.


End file.
